1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to medical instrument containers in general, and reusable medical containers capable of holding different instruments in particular.
2. Background of the Invention
Medical containers or trays are used to provide storage and protection for medical instruments. A typical medical container includes three separate pieces. Two separate pieces are designed to hold the instrument in a preferred orientation, and the third piece is applied to seal the instrument inside the container. By sealing the instrument between the two separate pieces, the tray provides a sterile environment to protect the instrument from germs and other pollutants. These medical containers are usually formed from polyethylene terephthalate, glycol modified (PETG) or other thermoplastic materials.
Often these containers are formed from large sheets of thermoplastic material and provide excess material to protect the instruments from harm. Because of their size, these medical containers are both expensive to manufacture and cumbersome to carry in the operating room. In addition, each medical container is designed to fit the shape of a particular medical instrument, resulting in a multitude of different containers. Even similar medical instruments may require different container designs, depending upon variations that exist between the instruments. For example, a sphincterotome can have different shaped mandrils, requiring a different shaped container for each mandril shape.
A medical instrument remains stored in its container until it is needed during a procedure. In a typical procedure, several different medical instruments may be required. Therefore, depending on the complexity of the procedure, it is common to find several containers in an operating room. When a medical instrument is needed, the container is opened and the instrument is removed. The container is then thrown away because it is not designed for reuse. After the medical instrument is used, it may be draped across tables or other surfaces for ready access. This process is known as staging the medical instrument. Several instruments may be opened and exposed to the environment in this manner. This is undesirable because the instruments may be damaged and take up needed space in the operating room. It is common practice to place a pillow cover over the end of the instrument to provide some protection for the medical instrument, but this does not solve the problem of taking up needed space and typically does not provide sufficient protection to the instrument.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a medical container capable of holding different shaped medical instruments in a compact form. In addition, the present invention is directed to a medical container that can be opened and reused throughout a medical procedure.
To achieve these and other advantages and in accordance with the purpose of the invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, the invention is directed to a container for holding medical instruments. The container includes a base, a cover, a locking portion configured to secure the cover to the base in a closed position, and a holding portion. The locking portion includes a first portion in the cover and a second portion in the base. The first and second portions have corresponding shapes to mate with one another and secure the cover in the closed position. The holding portion has a first and a second section for selectively holding a first medical instrument of a first shape and a second medical instrument of a second shape respectively in a secured position. In another aspect, each of the first and second sections includes a recessed portion on the cover, and a holding cavity in the base. The recessed portion cooperates with the holding cavity to secure one of the first medical instrument and the second medical instrument therein. In yet another aspect, the container includes a hinge connecting the cover to the base. In a further aspect, the base, the hinge, and the cover are formed as a unitary piece. In another aspect, the base includes a hole for hanging the container. In yet another aspect, each of the first and second sections includes a cavity capable of securing a first free end of one of the first medical instrument and the second medical instrument. In a further aspect, the base includes an instrument post adapted to retain a second free end of one of the first medical instrument and the second medical instrument. In another aspect, the first portion is one of an extended securing portion and a receiving portion, the second portion being the other of the extended securing portion and the receiving portion. The securing portion mates with the receiving portion when the cover is in the closed position. In yet another aspect, the cover includes a first cover recessed portion configured to cover the first section when the cover is in the closed position, and a second cover recessed portion configured to cover the second section when the cover is in the closed position. In still another aspect, the container includes one of the first medical instrument and the second medical instrument having a free end secured in the respective section when the cover is in the closed position. In a further aspect, the base includes an instrument post. The medical instrument includes a handle, and the instrument post is capable of securing the handle to the base.
In another aspect, the present invention is directed to a method of packaging a medical instrument in a medical container. The medical instrument includes a handle and an end distal from the handle. The medical container includes a cover, a base, a locking portion, and a holding portion. The locking portion has a securing portion on one of the cover and the base and a receiving portion on other of the cover and the base. The securing portion is capable of cooperating with the receiving portion to secure the cover in a closed position. The holding portion has first and second sections for selectively holding the medical instrument in a secured position in one of the first section and the second section. The method includes placing the end of the medical instrument in one of the first section and the second section depending on the shape of the medical instrument, and closing the cover of the medical container onto the base of the medical container. Closing the cover causes the locking portion to secure the cover in the closed position and secure the medical instrument in one of the first and second sections. In another aspect, the medical container includes an instrument post, and the method includes securing the handle of the medical instrument to the instrument post. In a further aspect, the step of securing the handle of the medical instrument to the instrument post includes pressing the handle onto the instrument post. In another aspect, each of the first and second sections includes a recessed portion on the cover and a holding cavity in the base. The recessed portion is capable of cooperating with the holding cavity to secure the medical instrument therein. The step of placing the end of the medical instrument in one of the first and second sections further includes placing the end of the medical instrument in the holding cavity.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention will be realized and attained by means of the elements and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory only and are not restrictive of the invention, as claimed.